Stiles Stilinski Imagines
by fandomfanfiction002
Summary: Basically imagines about our favorite sarcastic 147 pound guy made of pale skin and fragile bones. Requests are always open.
1. You Go See Him Play Lacrosse

**AN/ Hey guys so for about two weeks updates will be pretty slow because I have finals and after that will be on summer break so they will become more frequent. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and be sure to leave a comment with any requests.**

Y/N pov

I was nervous, for Stiles of course. I was going to his lacrosse game tonight and it's not like I haven't been to his games before but this time it's for real like he is actually playing. I hop out of my car and walk up to the bleachers.

"Y/N over here" I hear someone say. I look up to see Lydia waving me over.

"Hey Lydia, did you hear" I ask. She looks at me weirdly.

"I hear a lot of things but most of them you wouldn't be talking about at a lacrosse game. So I'm going to go with no" she says with a slight laugh.

"Stiles is playing tonight" I reply.

"Well let's hope he does well, and also have 911 on speed dial" she says and we both began to laugh. Then the lacrosse team comes out. I see Stiles glancing over the stands. Finally his eyes land on me and he smiles and waves, only to fall over the bench. I giggle as he stumbles up to see if anyone saw. Scott walks over pats his shoulder and turns him away.

The game went great and Stiles only had a few errors, which was great. I wait for him by the door to the boy's locker room. Finally he comes out and wraps his arm around me.

"So how did I do" he asks glancing over at me as we walk down the hallway.

"You did great babe, you know other then the time you tripped over someones foot and dropped the ball" I say giggling at the last part.

"Okay how about we never talk about that again" he says laughing.

"Only if you buy me some ice cream" I say looking at him as we go towards my car.

"Deal" he says and kisses me on my forehead as I unlock my door. Then he starts walking towards his jeep.

"Text me when you get home, okay" he says as he throws his bag in the back of the jeep I nod and close my door. Then I drive home, and when I get home I text him.


	2. He tells you about the supernatural

**AN/ Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last one and also just want to say thanks for reading. I don't own any of the people on teen wolf or anything related to teen wolf except this fanfiction. Hope guys enjoy. :) Also sorry it's short I'm trying to write this before I have to leave my house and it was kind of rushed.**

Y/N POV

"Hey thanks for coming over, so I bet you have several questions a-" he starts.

" A few, Stiles you were standing next to two people with claws, CLAWS. You looked like you didn't even care. I mean are you CRAZY these people could have killed you. I don't care if you were just dressing up but never do that again" I yell.

"Okay y/n listen it's not like that, they won't hurt me. They are my friends" Stiles says.

"Do you need to go eichen house because I'm starting to think you are kind of crazy" I say.

"No listen, just listen and if you still think I'm crazy then you never have to see me again" he says with pain in his eyes.

"Fine" I sigh and sit on his couch. He looks at me hesitantly.

"Are you going to tell me or not" I sigh again. He nods and sits beside me. Then he tells me.


	3. He's Late

**AN/ Hey guys, this one was inspired by my friend Ale. This is awkward so be sure to leave any requests you have in the comments or pm me or whatever. I hope you guys enjoy, and I don't own any of the characters of teen wolf I am just borrowing them according to Cath (Fangirl reference anyone? no okay).**

I keep glancing at the clock, 5:45 then 6:00 and then I finally I come the conclusion that he is not coming. I get up leaving the restaurant and head towards my car a sob escaping my lips. This was supposed to be our makeup dinner, for all the other ones he had missed.

"Y/n" I hear someone say. I glance up it's Issac.

"Are you okay" he questions.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just Stiles, he missed our do over dinner" I say another tear rolling down my cheek.

"Aw come here, I'm sure he had a good reason and will make it up to you" Issac says pulling me into a hug. I nod into his chest letting out another sob. I began to pull apart when.

"Y/n" I hear Stiles ask almost if he is hurt.

"You're with him" he says as if he is betrayed.

"No Stiles, it's not what it looks like" I say.

"Whatever y/n we are through" he says. I let out another sob as he walks away. I push Issac away, get in my car and drive away. That night when I get home I crawl into bed and cry. Then I fall asleep after what feels like forever.

In the morning I am woken to a shaking.

"Y/n, y/n, come on get up" I hear a voice is it Stiles. No it couldn't be he thinks I cheated on him. I pull the covers back and glance at the person. It is Stiles.

"Listen I am so sorry, It's just you're too good for me and I am so afraid of losing you that when I saw you with Issac I just assumed you realized that" he says. I look at him with tears in my eyes.

"He was just comforting me because I thought you were not coming to the dinner, and Stiles you are too good for me" I say with a sad smile.

"Well then lets be too good for each other. Will you get back together with me y/n" he asks with eyes full of love and sadness. I nod in response a grin breaking out on my face.


	4. You Get Bit

**AN/ Wow it's been a while since I have updated sorry. I have been very stressed out over exams and I only have two more this coming week so expect more updates coming your way I will try to update every other day if not every day, if it is not every day it is because either a. I am not that creative so it takes a bit to come up with an idea that I want to write or b. I am very busy. Anyways I don't own Teen Wolf blah blah thanks for reading and sorry again for not updating and also for the very long authors note most of you probably didn't finish. Let's get on with it.**

Y/n pov

Now don't worry this story is not too sad and obviously if I am telling you right now I am not dead. So that's good. Basically I am just going to hop on it to it because I want to let's go. I am going to tell this story like it's actually happening so yeah.

So we are fighting the alphas currently and let's just say we are getting our butts kicked, I am working with Allison to fight the twins and as she shoots an arrow and I throw a knife at them I am yanked back.

"Y/n" I hear Allison scream. I squirm in the persons arm until I hear Deucalion start to speak.

"Stop fighting unless you want Y/n to die" he says. I look and everyone does.

"I swear if you don't let her go I will" Stiles says. I feel Kali's claws get closer to my chest, and feel a tear go down my cheek.

"You'll what Stiles huh, punch me scream at me" Kali teases.

"This is for trying to beat me" Deucalion says. When he says that I feel Kali's claws rip across my chest and I let out a loud scream. She drops me to the ground and they leave. Once they are gone I feel everyone rush over and Stiles pull me into his lap.

"Hey, hey you are going to be okay you will survive this and Scott, Derek, and maybe even Isaac will help train you okay. I love you" Stiles says hugging me to him. This is the first time he has ever said that.

"I love you too" I whisper before everything goes black.

Just like Stiles said Scott, Derek, and Issac helped train me but it was mostly Scott and Issac. And that my friends is the story of how I got bit (or clawed I guess if you want to be more accurate but I thought bit had a better ring to it).


	5. Nogitsune Sleepwalking

**A/N Sorry it's been so long (5 days to be exact) but I have been studying for my math final which was today. Tomorrow I will most likely not be able to update as I am hanging out with one of my friends but if I do get another chapter written tonight which is likely there will be update tomorrow. I don't own teen wolf or any of that stuff and I hope guys enjoy this imagine.**

I wake up at 3:20 in the morning to a phone call.

"Hello" I answer kinda of grumpily, also I didn't look at caller ID so I was hoping it wasn't the cops or anything like that. I got lucky though kinda, it was Lydia.

"You need to get to Stiles's house like right now" I hear over the phone.

"What why, did he have another nightmare" I question as I throw on some leggings and grab a jacket.

"Not exactly we actually have no clue where he is right now" I hear her say over the phone. My heart drops into my stomach.

"Listen tell his dad and I am will see you there" I say slamming the front door open and heading to my car.

"Wait actually we have enough people here go look with Melisa and Detective McCall" I hear her say with someone else's voice in the background. I sigh, and turn out of my driveway.

"Okay I'm heading there now, you better call me if anything happens" I say heading down the road.

"Yeah yeah be careful" she says and I hang up. Then I pull into the driveway just and they are coming out of their house. I see a bit of shock on their face and I turn on the car.

"Tell me where to go I'll drive" I say and Melisa nods. After complete silence other then the occasional turn here on keep straight we arrive at the edge of the woods. We jump out of the car and run towards a den of some sorts. I stand at the edge as they go in and all the sudden I hear a loud screaming Stiles's screaming to be exact. Melisa pulls him out and he looks around confused. I drop to my knees pulling him into a big hug and sobbing into his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you never ever do that again" I say in between sobs. By now we are being taken back to the car and he stops and turns me to look in his eyes.

"Listen Y/n I will never leave you ever okay I love you too much to do that" he says and kisses my forehead and then wraps an arm around my shoulders leading me the rest of the way to the car. Melisa and Agent McCall get in the front of MY CAR but i decide not to question it and just enjoy my time in Stiles's arms.

"Look Stiles, I love you too" I say and he nods pulling me into his arms so that my head is resting on his chest.

 **Double A/N Be sure to comment or pm any requests you guys have and if you enjoyed be sure to tell me in the comments. Do you guys like the author's note at the beginning or the end? Anyways thanks for reading. :)**


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys this is just an authors note, but I was wondering if you guys had any ideas or requests because I am currently stuck. Also thank you guys if you actually read this. :)**


End file.
